(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to food storage and draining devices and more particularly pertains to a new food storage and draining device for holding food while allowing the fluids in the food to drain away.